The Adventures of Cable
by Askani's son
Summary: Cable has lost his family and only knows the name of his enemy. Apocolypse. He's not sure if he'll ever find him. But if he doesn't find him read the adventures he has along the way. Write reviews so I can get some feedback and know how often to publish.
1. Life Before Apocolypse

Intro to The Adventures of Cable  
  
Intro to myself- Hello everybody I am Askani's Son the writer for the series of "The adventures of  
  
Cable" This is my first story I hope you enjoy and please post your reviews about the story. If you  
  
don't like it tell me suggestions not bad comments. Well here is my story hope you enjoy!!  
  
  
  
Characters to appear- Jean Summers  
  
Scott Summers  
  
Nate Summers   
  
Rachel Summers  
  
Vargus  
  
Aentarios  
  
Gaunt  
  
"Mutants are among us and they must die!!"  
  
"These monstrosities are evil and will take over!!"  
  
"Mutant killed three in bank robbing!!"  
  
This was all being heard on the television, on a farm isolated from society. The  
  
family was used to hearing this, they were mutants themselves. Jean Summers, a  
  
powerful mutant with the abilities of telekinesis and telepathy. She was cooking a  
  
breakfast for her family. Scott Summers sleeping had the ability to release a  
  
concussive force from his eyes at will. Logan, a.k.a Wolverine was reading the  
  
paper. He had three adamantium claws on each hand, an adamantium skeleton, a  
  
healing factor, and heightened senses. Outside were the two kids jokin' around.  
  
Rachel Summers an eighteen year old Telekinetic and a Telepathic was jokin around  
  
with her little brother Nate Summers with equal abilities but not equal power. Nate  
  
was weaker as his powers were still in development at fourteen years old. Just then  
  
a Huge Flash of light flashes across the farm they were living in and what seemed to  
  
be a golden glowing hole in the air stood three big men. In the center stood a seven  
  
two giant with all the muscle he needed. The skin was crimson red and eyes yellow  
  
like the sun. To his left was a six feet five inch man with a green haired pony  
  
tail,touching the butt. He was shirtless showing off his white skin that was pale as  
  
the moonlight, this man went by Gaunt. To the right of Aentarios, the crimson  
  
demon, stood a man of a full six feet with long black hair reaching mid-back. He  
  
wasn't a macho man but not a skinny man either he was in good shape and made  
  
sure anyone who met would remember the name Vargus. These men stood grinning  
  
evily at the family that seemed prepared for battle. 


	2. The Adventure Begins

"The Adventure Begins"  
  
The family stood prepared for battle. They knew none of their friends would make an entrance like that and they rarely got any visitors and even less friends. The pale skinned and shirtless Gaunt attacked with great speed and knocked Scott Summers flat on his back. Scott who was once in a mutant rebel team when he was the Cyclops quickly regained his ground and did a full blast at Gaunt. With much grace Gaunt flipped out of the way and threw a punch at Cyclops. Cyclops although a well trained fighter was hardly an opponent to Gaunt who blocked every punch and kick with a great ease. While this was happening Logan attacked Aentarios with a tornado claw as he called it put huge gashes in Aentarios. The blood was running onto the grass and Logan was about to attack when he realized Aentarios healed quicker than he would have.   
  
Aentarios yelled " More Pain,More Gain" That is when Logan Realized that every attack made him stronger. Aentario's slammed Logan through the barn with his maginificent fist. He ran over and stomped over and over again. Jean had her hands full against Vargas and had to use her powers. Vargas was too much of a mastered martial artist and fighter to fight head on. Nate cowered in fear and Rachel jumped in to help her Mother who was fighting for the sake of all their lives. Soon when Logan, Cyclops, and Jean re-grouped they knew it was inevitable that they lost. Jean had tears streaming down her cheeks and attacked once more.  
  
"Run Rachel and take your brother with you. Run away and I don't want to see you near this farm. I don't know what will happen with me, your mother and Logan. Just run." Cyclops said these words and it was a great pain for him to say these words but they had to be said. He looked at Logan and they attacked again. Rachel ran and took the cowered Nate with her. She glanced back once and only once to see her family captured, possibly only to see their death soon.  
  
I hope you liked what you read please post your comments and suggestions. 


	3. Here Comes Psycho Man

"Here Comes Psycho Man"  
  
They had been running for what seemed like forever. Rachel wanted to break down and cry for she feared for what would probably happen to her family. Rahcel didn't cry because her little brother was there and although a teen, she still thought of herself as a big role model. Nate was tired and struggling to keep up with his bigger sister.   
  
Then out of nowhere they were jumped by savages. Some of the savages were clearly mutants but others humans.   
  
"You have trespassed into the land of Psycho man and you will pay!!!!!" Rachel fought back with all her might but the weapons and savages quickly overthrough her and cuffed her with power disrupter bands on the arms, so every time she used her powers she would be shocked. Nate who was too tired to fight back collapsed from the blows of the electrified clubs. All went black for the siblings.   
  
"Wake up you stupid pieces of crap!" Nate and Rachel woke up. They were in a massive cave and all around them were mutants and humans chained in chains and power disrupters. They were all working and a few collapsed. Those who collapsed were killed or let their to die.   
  
"Oh man what's going on?"These were the first words Nate spoke since they left the farm. In front of him and Rachel were some tools for mining and cleaning things that were mined. That's when he felt a club slam him in the back.  
  
"Work!! You filthy mug!" Nate would have done something but the disruptors insured he wouldn't. Next with great hesitation he began to do the work and saw Rahel did as well. Then drums began beating and the guards kneeled down. They began to chant. "All hail Psycho Man!" Then in large walkway from the cave a massive man whose muscle was impossible to miss stood in a green suit with yellow glowing along in a pattern.   
  
"My workers!" His voiced boomed."I'm here to collect any treasures you may have found...I see some new faces here and just wanted to say, You all will work for me until the end of time and just in case someone wants to rebel!!" He blasted a good twenty slaves to death with his hands. "Let this be a lesson to you all!!"  
  
Nate stood staring at Psycho Man. "Rebellion eh, I'll give him the biggest rebellion he'll ever see. I'd like to see him try and stop me, cuz I promise my team will be unstoppable!" And with this thought in mind he lifted his miners pick and mallot and began to think. 


	4. The Rebellion

"The Rebellion"  
  
{if the text is in these type of brackets then it means it's telepathicly told}  
  
  
  
Nate had been planning for hours and it was paying off. He noticed that at exactly 6:30am until 6:34am that there were only two guards looking at them. One was drunk and and the other was a amatuer. The other guards were either pacing back and forth and there back turned on Nate and Rachel and the surrounding area. Next although it hurt he asked how many telekinetics were around him and two excluding Rachel coughed a light "yes", they were still avoiding using there powers. Nate then looked for the most clever looking human and also with muscle. He spotted one. {Hey you. Do you think you can handle tackling the newbie and freeing me.} This shocked Nate badly. All the nerves in his body wanted to give out, but he knew if he hadn't finished the message then all that been would have been for nothing and he would have to start over. The man studied the distance and the guard. He nodded a yes. {I'll get you free at 6:30am you got four minutes} After this Nate passed out and woke up with bruises on his back.  
  
"Nate, your okay they came and were about to dispose of you but I made sure that they didn't. Nate spoke "Rachel, I need your help and the other telekinetics. We need to free that man over there using our powers" Rahel followed up and said the plan to the other telekintics.   
  
6:30 came and all the telekinetics pushed pass the pain and freed the slave worker. The man knew how important this was and rushed with amazing speed to the amatuer guard and took the keys and the stun baton he was carrying. He ran over and stunned the drunk to death. All this happened and he did it so hardly a sound was heard. The other guards pacing back and forth hadn't heard the quick breif screams of the other guards.  
  
6:32am The man ran with record breaking speed to Nate and used the keys to unlock the power disruptor and then the chains on the hands and feet. Nate quickly helped out Rachel. This was followed by the release of many other workers man and mutant. "You were great and fast how did you do so?" Rachel asked "I'm a trained official who was investigating down here for disappearances and" that was all the man could get out before the other guards noticed the clan of rebels.  
  
6:35am Nate had lost all track of time but was still ready to succeed. Everyone who was free stood kind of still and silent looking at their capturers. The silence was broken by a warcry from Nate and they all attacked. The mutant rebels were definitely the biggest asset to the rebel team and they gave the stun batons to the humans after they were done destroying there opponnents. The battle was brutal and Nate used a moves he learned from his Dad and Logan which proved to be very useful. Rahel whose powers were under complete control had the guards combat memory partially erased and they fell down much quicker than before. The battle was 100% successful and only a few rebels lost there lives.  
  
After this act of rebellion Nate led the group down the path of which the great Psycho Man had appeared from. The path led to many different tunnels and other paths. Nate spoke "Alright we split up into groups from here. We'll be out of contact because the other guards can her us on the radios so good luck." Rachel looked at her brother and was surprised. Here he was acting so big and so much older than fourteen. She was at the same time proud and figured he must have gotten from their Dad Scott. He seemed to know how to solve problems too. Then she turned to a sad faced teen at the thought of there father. Soon Nate reached a room which had a door, this room was obviously special for no other doors had been seen. Nate and the his part of the rebels smashed down the door to see a throne room and sitting in the throne was none other than Psycho Man.   
  
"You guys have beaten my guards and destroyed much property here. I will admit you have courage and strength but you will not live to see past this day, for I Psycho Man will destroy you all!!!!!!! The rebels although scared knew it was now or never for they could not turn back to the wrath of Psycho Man after coming this far. 


	5. Battle with Psycho Man

"The Battle against Psycho Man"  
  
Nate was trembling a little, but not of fear he tremled of excitement. It was this that would make him a great leader some day. Nate and the rebels cried a warcry and attacked. Elite soldiers in the room attacked as well. The battle was very bloody, heads flew as did entrails of man and mutant. Nate was working his way toward Psycho Man, he had a stun baton he stole from a guard. Rachel was having soldiers fly at each other and erasing combat memory. One mutant who could cause small explosions caused a massive one and died in it. The explosion blew away half the room and rebels and soldiers were falling through the floor. Soon Nate gathered up Rachel and a few others he saw doing well and they quickly met Psycho Man. Psycho Man looked a little nervous, but he fought back as quickly and efficiently as possible.   
  
"Nate I can't get into his mind. Do you have a spare weapon?" Rachel asked as she started to draw back. She found a weapon with a hand and no body on it fly her way. She grabbed this and attacked mightly. "AAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!, YOU WILL PAY FOR ALL THE PEOPLE YOU HURT!"  
  
Nate sounded pretty angry and jumped at Psycho Man. "You fool!!" Psycho Man blasted Nate with a blast from his eyes, then the blast stopped coming out. "Noo." Psycho Man started running away and seemed to head in a specific direction. "You guys fall back, Rachel and Kyrt.." Nate pointed at the man who helped them escape".. will take out Psycho Man, you go back and take on the guards."  
  
The three chased Psycho Man into a room were he jammed himself with gloves on and a helmet on all connected to a bigger machine. Nate stood watching him. "NATE ATTACK HIM!!!" Rachel screamed at him. It was too late Psycho Man pushed a button and "The Cable" started embracing him with power. He started blasting once again and the three realized they made a mistake in sending the others back. "HAHAHAHAHAHAH" Psycho Man laughed as he watched his enemies try to harm him. He slammed his massive fist into Kyrt sending him through a wall, he was clearly out cold. Rahcel flung debris at him and made him back up but he sent blast from his hands and Rachel was weakened too much to use her powers much more. Nate realized in order to win he would have to do a drastic move. He charged at Psycho Man, and Psycho Man charged at him. Nate jumped over him and used a baton to take out the cords in Psycho Man. The next move Nate did was going to change his life forever. Nate put the gloves and helmet on and then he turned on "The Cable". The machine rushed him with power that was dormant within him. It was making him alot stronger and, but Nate wasn't ready for the rush. His hair started turning white until Psycho Man turned it off.  
  
"YOU FOOL WHAT ARE YOU DOING? THAT IS MY MACHINE AND MY POWER!!!" Nate knew he had limited time to beat Psycho Man so he started to attack. Psycho Man caught the first punch but the next landed clean on his jaw. Blood was dripping from his mouth and soon Nate slammed his fist into his enemies nose. Psycho Man still had some power left and blasted at the Boy whose eyes were now yellow. Nate simply put a Psi-Shield around him. "You should have thought of the consequences that could happe, but now, NOW YOU PAY WITH YOUR LIFE!!!!!   
  
He blasted Psycho Man with everything he had and soon there was a broken bleeding Psycho Man. He didn't have enough power to finish the job. Nate picked up the stun baton ready to kill and thrust it downward. "Leave him be we won." Rachel was barely awake. Nate stopped just before the blow was given. "I don't want a murderer as a brother.  
  
"Oh you could have done that." a voice said. It was a familar voice and they saw Gaunt. Psycho Man was a always alittle crappy. He puched Psycho Man into his chest and took out a heart. "Well problem solved." As for you, he looked at Nate and Rachel. {Leave them be. They are not a thorn in our side. We have matters to attend to} The voice was everywhere. Gaunt looked at them with an evil grin and went away with a gust of wind.  
  
Soon Nate and Rachel freed the others who finished off most of the guards, the other guards gave up after hearing about their master's death. "Well where off to now." Nate asked "Apocolypse" Rachel said "Hey wait up" Kyrt came running up with his military looking body. His hair was a buzz and he stood up with the siblings. 


	6. Caesar's Game

Split Apart  
  
It had been a about a day since their escape from the Psycho Man empire and Cable didn't  
  
didn't even know where to begin looking. The three found themselves in a dense jungle the  
  
Psycho used to keep people out and keep people in. They had been lost and wondered if they  
  
would see the city once again. Now they were hungry and exhausted for there was no food.   
  
"This really bites. We leave one living miserable place to enter another. We have no food  
  
and it looks as though this garden of satan can go on forever. I'm afraid that we are out of luck"  
  
Kyrt was pretty hopless and thought that it was over for them. " I mean really do w...." That was  
  
all that could come out when an arrow was launched through the gut of Kyrt.   
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, who in the devil.." Another arrow came at  
  
Kyrt but he ducked from it and he looked around to see modern day hunters surrounding him and  
  
the siblings. "Who are you people?" Nate wanted an answer and fast, he was in no condition to  
  
fight. The hunters didn't listen and they threw an electric net around their catch. It wasn't long  
  
before the three runaways woke up. They were in a bed with food and comfort. "What's going  
  
on?" Rahcel was confused by the acts of their enemies. Soon her question was answered. It was answered by a man of about 5'9. He wore a blue hood and had blonde hair sticking out. He was armed like a soldier and had blue suit with yellow gloves and boots.   
  
"Hello, my name is Caesar and you have stumbled into my hunting grounds. Now I'm sure  
  
you've heard of a tale where a man hunts another man for the fun and thrill of the game, but those  
  
aren't just stories. They are as real as you and me and you three have just stepped into the game.".  
  
"You can't do this that is just wrong I demand you to let go of us at once." Rachel did her best to  
  
sound like she called the shots. "I'm sorry to say that you have no choice for I am the only one  
  
who knows the way out of this jungle, so I imagine that you would rather play my game and win  
  
than spend what has been proven to be years to try to find your way out of this jungle, and like  
  
the stories it is a game. There are two other teams or people out in these jungle, both are very  
  
skilled and both are players in my game, but one is irritating me. You will be either the third party  
  
or if you wish you can join one of the other teams out there, it's really up to you. So I say I'll give  
  
you a few more minutes until we begin. Oh by the way I guess I didn't explain the rules  
  
thoroughly, If I find you we find you we'll kill you and the way you win is to find your way back  
  
here, and please don't the forest animals get to you."  
  
"What do you mean if we find our way...." At that moment they were knocked out and  
  
awoke in the forest. Something was different and as they looked around they noticed a little bit of  
  
vegetation. Next they heard warcry and they knew that the game had begun. 


End file.
